Advanced Strifing Rules
What You'll Need To Know First: 'These rules are kept separate from the Chat Rules due to these being aimed more towards people who are much more passionate about the strifing concept of roleplay. However, you need to be able to know how to fairly strife without pissing people too much. Pissing people off is inevitable, but too much might pose as a problem for all of us. Therefore, showing an inability to responsibly play a powerful character may be punished by the following: * Your character will be nerfed. (This applies as your first warning if shown you can't handle it.) * You will outright not be allowed to bring them in. (Second warning for any serious offenses which will be listed below) * You may receive a ban. (Final warning you may receive) '''We now have a welcome message /and/ a link to the Wikia. You will now be held responsible for not reading these rules, or the chat rules provided. Thanks! ' WHERE TO STRIFE: Anywhere, but since most customers love to relax in a tea hive, if your character cares, then bring it to the following memo: You may strife at: #WTH_Outside #The_Pit #The_Rathskeller, or anywhere else, really. If you have a dickish character, please warn others in the OOC memo. STRIFING IN THE MAIN ROOM: * You will be held accountable for any actions done ICly (As well as OOCly if it becomes a reoccuring event) for all actions your characters commit in the main room that would cause property damage and harm the patrons. If you did something that seems out of character or it's OP, then you will be called into the OOC memo to answer some questions. Do not try and avoid punishment through "LOLNOPE" logic. * '''Damage to the Tea Hive will only be tolerated if it is for the sake of a Plot which is either Starting or Has Already Started. Random acts of destruction are frowned upon and your character WILL be punished (and you if it becomes apparent that you're not acting like your character). "LOLNOPE" Logic / Pick' n' Choose LOLNOPE Logic: '''This is the act of no-selling everything thrown your character's way due to them either being randomly attacked, punished for their actions, or other general occurrences. This will absolutely not be tolerated as it's a show of bad writing and shows you're unwilling to take IC punishment. '''Pick' n' Choose: This is somewhat similar to LOLNOPE except it mainly revolves around the author simply choosing when their character will and will not be hurt. We get you don't want your character having to sustain injury through unfair/fair circumstances; however, we aim to keep the RP as realistic as possible when it comes to actions like this. Power = Responsibility We DO allow very strong characters in the memo; it's up to the author's ability to play them that determines if they can stay around or not. The stronger your character is = The more responsibly you should play them. Unless this character is a Plot-Boss or is somehow a very important part of an on-going Plot, all powerful characters should: * Be mentally stable and show they can last in public without sperging out on someone and causing a scene/fucking them over with their abilities. * Not be an asshole (Often or with no good reason). Having a powerful character who's an asshole will lead to Power Inflation. People will become frustrated OOCly; said people will then inflate their characters to make them be able to do something about said OC; this will create a storm of inconsistencies and lots of spite which may ruin the mood/flow of RP. * Refrain from mentioning just how powerful and amazing they are; showboating, etc: '''Announcing your character's strengths in the IC or too often in the OOC may cause others to be competitive which will only lead to everyone becoming grossly powerful and out of whack. * '''Not try and take over the hive/world/etc (Again, unless it's a part of an on-going plot that's been approved): Plots that involve a very wide-scale plan should be brought up to the moderators first. Basically just use a lot of common sense when playing somebody powerful. Talk Shit Get Hit: Specifics We very much like to enforce realistic consequences. If you get up in somebody's face and talk shit or are just being very abrasive: You will receive no OOC compensation for what happens to your character. 'Specifics: ' * If your character is very strong, do not go around being an asshole to everyone. Unless that is somehow a *Very Important* staple of your character. * If you talk shit, and get hit for it? Do not suddenly apply LOLNOPE logic to your character and no-sell everything because you don't want to suffer the consequences of having been an asshole. This will only create OOC frustration and AGAIN will create possible power inflation. POWER INFLATION: If you feel your character is "weak", please do not suddenly increase their power several folds over because you want them to be dominant or allow them to fight on-par with somebody stronger. UNDERSTANDING YOUR CHARACTER: I know for a fact that /not many/ people have ever put a ludicrous or even a generous amount of thought into how much their characters can manage. So, for the sake of consistency, here is what we ask of you: * Please be able to accurately describe what your character can do; even a vague guideline that fills in the gaps and is easy to understand counts. * If your character receives a big boost, please have it be done for a very good reason. You shouldn't be changing your character's stats too often unless they're very weak to begin with, or if they're degrading. * You should be able to confidently state what all your character can do/output if asked; this should only be top priority if you feel your character will be playing a major role in the memo OR you enjoy strifing a lot. Category:Memo Category:Rules